Lost at sea
by Jackinator
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Kennen and Fizz are left stranded in the ocean. Rated M just to be safe, especially later on.
1. Chapter 1

Bilgewater City. Land of bloodthirsty pirates, strong liquor and poisoned waters. Buildings that might have at one point been tall and clean were now tarnished with broken beer bottles and riddled with holes from the common fist fights that occur. A ship had recently arrived filled with treasures looted from a passing Ionian boat. Men were hard at work unloading each and every piece of stolen gold for their captain, scumy water oozed with blackish algae growing wild on the surface, making it seem like it was alive even without the man-eating razorfins gliding through the water, waiting for their next meal. Despite this, a certain water-creature had just made it to the shore, leaving havoc in his wake.

" _Get back here, you slimy rat!_ " Borot was simply lazing around in his fish market a short while ago, sipping on some honey mead and enjoying the cool, refreshing beverage. A few months back, he was laid off by Fortune with his bad back acting up more than usual, so he started up his childhood dream of being a fish monger. The afternoon heat had suddenly made temperature soar to the fourties. He was busy trying to keep his produce as fresh as possible by emptying buckets of ice into the metal tray. After unloading about a dozen buckets, he laid back against the wooden rocking chair and reached out for his cup of honey mead, only to find his hands grasping the stale air. He turned to find his drink gone. The thought of him possibly misplacing it barely crossed his mind before he heard a childish voice call out. " _Eww_! How'd you drink this stuff?" Lying on his iced fish was an aquatic creature sprawled over his hard work. A look of disgust warped his face as he tossed the cup back at Borot. Perhaps in his younger days he would have dodged the incoming projectile easily, but all he could do now was to raise up his hands to brace himself. The liquid promptly soaked his grubby white shirt, covering him in its sticky, sickly sweet aroma. " _Argh! Get over here!_ " He exclaimed, trudging over to the marine animal. "Yay! Another playmate. Gotta catch me first." The creature slid off the ice with such dexterity that he looked like he had slipped, but he landed gracefully on his two feet right on the poor man's back."Argh! Stop it!" He reached behind himself to find that the creature reappeared at the doorway. "Come on. Ya too slow for me." He giggled before running out of the door. "Get back here!" The man shouted, almost deciding to chase him down. But he thought twice before sighing to himself. " _Haiz_. What can I do anyway?" He said to himself. Looking at his shirt, the stains grew longer as his sweat patches soaked the clothing thoroughly. "Might as well get meself cleaned up aye..."

%%%

The creature continued running down the alley, hurtling over empty beer barrels and bellies alike. He even bounced on one as he ran, but the poor soul was so passed out that he didn't even flinch. After a good 10 minutes, he laid back against rough walls of a tavern, the smell of burning tobacco making his nose horribly itching. "I- I think I lost him." He panted for a bit as he tried to catch his breath. No one seemed to be in sight. Just the eerie silence of an average alley in Biglewater. Almost too quiet...

But the creature was too busy trying to breathe when a man in a red overcoat stepped out of the tavern. His alcohol-stained teeth glimmered in the afternoon sun as he exited the violent tavern after a short drinking session with his fellow crewmates. Beer bottles shattered at behind the battered, wooden door. He glimpsed the creature cowering in the corner of the alley. Its tentacles trickled with droplets saltwater. The man looked in awe at how attractive the thing was with its sleek frame. The panting reminded Gangplank of a bitch in heat. Its tongue looked ready to lick just about anything with expertise and skill. An erection raged within his pants, but he knew that he needed to first contain it. He had seen Fizz around many times already, and even heard stories of its notorious deeds. He always wanted to take revenge on the creature for ruining his plunder, and now he knew just how he wanted it.

He opened up a pocket from his coat and quietly removed a brown burlap sack that he usually used to contain his fine beer. It reeked of rotten cheese so strong that even Gangplank curled up his nose. He tiptoed behind it slowly, waiting to see it react. But Fizz was oblivious to the approaching danger until it flung over his head and his vision blacked out.

Author notes: I promised my followers on League Amino that I will do a Kennen and Fizz pairing and here it is. Kennen will probably come in later(next chapter maybe?) Do review and tell me what you think. Have a great day/night!


	2. Chapter 2: The new recruit

**Confidential information for Kennen Yang**

 **Target: Richard "Rip Lock" Charles**

 **Age: 27**

 **Occupation: Loader of alcohol onto the Dead Pool**

 **Reason for removal: Suspect to the alleged rape and murder of 17 women in the Reichstout district**

 **Expiry date: By 21/03/15**

 **/Do not reproduce or remove this document unless authorised./**

%%%

She felt uneasy with the new recruit. It wasn't unusual that they got fresh blood, yet his documents still laid sprawled on her desk from last night's viewing. It was unlike the Fist of Shadow to be so messy. But he was truly something different. The average yordle had a friendly and adorable air to them, fluffy puffed-up cheeks that would reduce any unsuspecting person, even Akali herself, to a crumbly mess. There were few yordles that could even dare hurt someone's feelings, let alone take a life. He must have passed the entrance exam and even undergone the entire 5-year, grueling training course, that wasn't for the weak and faint-hearted, to be here. For only the second time, Akali was scared of a fellow ninja. It didn't help that he possessed certain...abilities...that made him even more capable of his new life. Standing outside his door, she wondered if she should have dressed more appropriately in formal attire rather than in woollen pajamas. Brown teddy bears may come across as racist, she thought as she straightened out her collar. Bit too late to change her mind now that the door swung ajar. A tiny being poked his creamy-like furhead past the jade door, urging his senior ninja to squeal at his puppy face.

"Good afternoon, Akali." Kennen spoke. His voice was high-pitched with a slight sinister edge to it, as if he was a young teenage human hitting puberty. His eyebrows furrowed at Akali's clothing, piercing eyes threatening to rip it apart. And not in a dirty sort of way, mind you.

"Yeah. Sorry about this." She brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulder to somehow divert the glaring eyes. "I just wanted to pop by and check on your preparations for tonight." Kennen sternly scanned the dress once more from top to bottom before settling on her bright-green eyes.

"My bag is just about packed, thank you." He replied flatly without obvious gratitude. "Transport is arranged and ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"Wonderful. I wish you luck on your first job." Akali reached out her hand.

Kennen eyed the gesture as if it was a foreign practice. "Thanks." He stuck out his hand out from behind the door, the tanned fur was smooth and silky under Akali's touch. She would die for a coat like him. The handshake was brief. Nothing more than just an acknowledgement of respect for one another. Alkali sincerely hoped that he would be successful in his mission as she stared at the beautiful carving of the now-shut door. A fearsome traditional dragon breathing fire upon a fleeing village. Bad omen. For Gangplank took security seriously even for his sideships. Infiltrating his own personal warship is almost unimaginable. The Fist of Shadow turned away from the door and walked down the empty, candle-lit hallway, trying to clear any negative thoughts of him. She hated forming attachments to recruits that didn't last long. First rule for an assassin: emotions are dangerous.

 _At the very least, if he didn't make it out, he_ would make a nice furcoat.

%%%

Kennen pressed his ear against the cold door, listening to the receding footsteps growing softer.

Five metres...twelve metres...there, twenty metres. He heaved a deep sigh of relief before making his way back to his upturned leather chair. Important papers were strewn all over his desk from the surprise visit.

He barely managed to pull it off. Being so intimidating was completely unlike the yordle. But what other way could he have made a strong impression on his employer? Behave friendly and approachable? _Not a chance._ Such behaviors suggested weakness, he learnt. Perhaps when he wished to let his opponent's guard down would he act like his usual self. Besides, his shirt was lying on the floor. Not exactly optimal to appear half-naked before your superior. He returned his chair to its upright position, then restored some order to the important documents, recreating the neat pile that sat on the right-hand corner. Somehow, despite his over-the-top reaction that sent most of his stuff flying, his mission details stayed flat on the desk. He had spent quite a bit of time trying to familiarise himself with the target's appearance. Short, snow-white hair laced with almond strands like a creme brulee in the photograph, but Kennen knew hair can easily be altered, so he focused instead on the needle-sharp face. A long scar ran down his chin from one of his victim's retaliation. Kennen felt anxious to remove this bastard from existence. It was people like him that encouraged Kennen to endure through all his harsh trainings.

The man's collar suddenly darkened, becoming distorted and damp. In a moment of remembrance, Kennen began tearing up. _No more crying. You're past that already, Kenny._ He dug into his shorts for a tissue and dried his eyes. _You became this for a reason, yeah?_ He stifled another sniffle and resumed studying the document. The target was about 1.7 metres tall with his right shoulder lower than his left. He had shark tooth earring attached to the left ear. Feeling satisfied with this information, Kennen walked over to his bed and sank into its softness. A rest would be in order. He would need all of his energy to complete this mission. Anything could happen. And he had a strange feeling that something will.

%%%

 **Fuck my life!**

Kennen thought as he set off into the Guardian's sea, the navy-blue watercraft holding itself together despite the violent crashes. He had completely forgotten to check the weather forecast for tonight. Sighing heavily, he shook his body wildly for the third time already to rid of as much water as possible.

"Whhhrrr!"

Even with his night-black raincoat on, he was constantly getting wet to the bone. His purple ninja wear barely managed to keep him passing out from hypothermia. Through tightly clenched teeth, Kennen steered his boat through the stormy weather, carefully ensuring that the engine's noise was kept to the minimum. A tiny part of his mind was screaming at him. _**Just turn back. You can do this another time.**_ The urge to procrastinate was overpowering. But he knew better. The earlier the mission is completed, the more money that the Order would receive from its anonymous 'benefactors', and with that a commendable report on his first mission. To be a proud member of the Kinkou Order was all he ever dreamed of. Ever since he raced up the great walls of the Placidium, he wanted to prove that his boundless energy was not some kind of mental illness that he suffered, but rather an ability. One that he would gladly exploit to bring down any more evil in the world. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel before him, he continued his journey through the perilous waters with renewed determination.

As if the sea wished to motivate him even further, the water around him darkened to ominous blackness, signaling his arrival to the port of Bligewater. Unnerving creatures of the deep leaped through the churning ocean waves, awaiting the yordle to give into the storm, some even parting lips to show off their gaping mouths lined with razor sharp teeth ready to devour the first unfortunate being that so happened to fall in. Despite their fearsome appearance, Kennen knew what he had to do. Calmly sticking his right hand out towards the dangerous waters, he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of thunder clashing through the air. Most would recoil at the force of nature, but Kennen reveled in the powerful energy, for he could wield the destructive lightning, bending it to his will. Clenching his fist, he let loose a cry that would trigger the storm within his being.

"Hhyahh!"

A warm, tingly feeling coursed through his arm as pure archs of bright lightning were released into the surrounding waters, illuminating the area for a split second. Previously snapping sea life now lay belly up on the surface, dilated eyeballs indicating lifelessness. Perhaps someone will catch these fishes in the morning, Kennen pondered for a second, before he realised that the boat was tilting dangerously to the left. Not a moment too soon did he replace his hands on the wheel, countering the movement. **Whew.** He wasn't exactly ready to go for a swim anytime soon. After giving himself another rigorous shake, he surveyed the area through the cover of his left hand. Amidst the heavy downpour, he could make out the hellish-blue glimmer in the distance.

At last, he was at Blue Flame Island. Or in its more official name, Bilgewater.

He let loose a soft squeal, his first one in a long time. He couldn't help himself. Suppressing his species' nature for years was extremely difficult, but now it was well worth it. Being out in the field, on his first ever mission. You would have done it too. If you wanted to be a ninja all your life, anyway. **I've actually done it. I've accomplished something for once.** Kennen smiled to himself under his purple ninja garb.

 **Well… half way through. But still~~**

He punched his fist into the air. No way was he going to be able to celebrate afterwards in his quarters. **Unprofessional.** So he released another scream. Much louder and higher. **Not like anyone is going to hear me.**

" **YYEEEAAHHH!** "

A satisfying scream reverberated through the rushing winds, lost in the stormy night. But it served its purpose as all his anxieties melted away into nothingness.

Feeling rejuvenated at last, Kennen relaxed all his tense muscles. Sadly, his rest cut short as several large shadows arose. The infamous ships of Bilgewater. His target resided in only one of them though. A ship resembling a narwhal open-mouthed, each gum lined with sword-like teeth and a cannon protruding from its throat. He found it easily. It isn't too hard to find a 150 000 tons ship like that.

 **Yeah. A bit much even for a war ship.**

He flipped a switch to turn off the engine. He couldn't risk even a whisper that gave him away. Stopping just short of the mussel-infested hull before him, Kennen pulled out a wooden oar that would finish the job. He rowed the boat closer until he just gently tapped the hull. A salty, rotten smell entered his nostril, making him screw his face up in disgust.

 **Don't puke... Don't puke...**

A rising burning sensation threatened him. The slick algae reminded him of the slime he had to dive through to dig out a medallion from the bottom of the tank. He almost failed the test until he miraculously broke through the surface at the last moment.

 **Please don't puke... Don't puke...Don't pu-**

Needless to say, maybe he should have failed that test. Not exactly the best way to start his first mission.

 **Author notes: Sorry for not posting for so long. If you keep track of the year, I'm going to turn 16 soon(22/2 if you really wanna know. Awesome birth date). Next thing I will post will (hopefully) be an american dragon Fanfiction. Not league of legends, so sorry. And since I have O levels this year, I might really not be posting much. Writing will forever be my passion alongside video gaming, but just maybe not consistently. But nonetheless, enjoy reading/writing Fanfiction and have a great day/night!**


End file.
